Vlad Dracula (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name Vlad Tepes Dracula Former Alias Vlad the Impaler, Son of the Demon/Dragon (literal translation of Dracula) Known Relatives Vlad Dracul (Vlad the Elder, paternal father, deceased); Mircea, Radu the Handsome (brothers?, deceased); Zofia (first wife, deceased), Maria (second wife, deceased), Domini (third wife), Lilith (daughter by Zofia), Vlad Tepulus (son by Maria?), Janus (son by Domini?), Frank Drake (descendant) First Appearance: Tomb Of Dracula Vol. 1, No. 1 April 1972 History After being defeated by the Turks, a dying Vlad Tepes was bitten and turned into a vampire by a gypsy. After passing a number of tests, he was chosen as Varnae's heir and granted additional powers far above those of normal vampires. On many occasions Dracula has sought to claim the Darkhold, destroy his many enemies, and find suitable 'brides'. While he normally faces opposition from the likes of Blade and Quincy Harker, his interest in Storm led him to battle the X-Men. Lilith, his daughter from his first marriage was altered so that she could oppose him as long as he existed. He has also been confronted by the cosmic entity Death for turning the living into the undead. For a period of time Dracula was affected by a curse that weakened him, but this no longer seems to be the case. Lilith also infected him with a blood virus, but he fed on the scientist with the cure and then destroyed the virus with a storm. Dracula has a number of loyal servants, cultists, and minions who will assist him and attempt to resurrect him if he is slain. Powers Known Powers With the possible exception of Varnae, Dracula is the most powerful vampire that has ever been encountered. Dracula possesses superhuman strength. Normally he is able to press a few tons, but he has been known to augment himself to fight individuals such as Colossus. Like all vampires, Dracula has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. Dracula is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. Dracula is able to shapeshift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and batlike forms. Dracula is a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. He has considerable control over the elements and weather, enough to oppose Storm and Thor. He is capable of astral projection. As Lord of Vampires, Dracula can compel other vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. A person bitten by Dracula is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Although he can still be stopped by a person who has enough faith, Dracula is more resistant to religious symbols than normal vampires. While Dracula can be slain using the traditional methods of destroying a vampire, he has been restored from his ashes many times. Only the Montesi Formula was able to destroy Dracula for a significant period of time, although he has since returned when the formula was undone by the Vampiric Verses. Dracula normally rests during the day, although he is still awake. His coffins are lined with soil from his homeland to replenish him as he rests. Abilities Dracula is an accomplished swordsman and magician. Notes: The Marvel version of Dracula incorporates both the real-life history of Vlad Tepes and that of Bram Stoker's Dracula novel. Appearances * Tomb Of Dracula Vol. 1, No. 1 April 1972 * Frankenstein Vol. 1, No. 8-9 January-March 1974 * Werewolf By Night Vol. 1, No. 15 March 1974 (continued from Tomb Of Dracula Vol. 1, No. 18) * Giant-Size Chillers featuring Curse of Dracula Vol. 1, No. 1 June 1974; Featuring: Lilith * Giant Size Spider-Man Vol. 1, No. 1 July 1974 * Doctor Strange Vol. 1, No. 14 May 1976 * Defenders Vol. 1, No. 95 May 1981; Featuring: Daimon Hellstrom * Doctor Strange Vol. 1, No. 59-62 June-December 1983; Featuring: The DarkHolders, Hannibal King, The Avengers, Blade, Frank Drake * Thor Vol. 1, No. 332-333, June-July 1983; Featuring: Doctor Strange * Spider-Man Team-Up Vol. 1, No. 6 March 1997; Featuring: Doctor Strange * Generation X/Dracula '98 References * 1992 Marvel Universe Cards #115 ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Wikify Category:Copy Edit